Ask a Character A Dukes Q&A fic
by America50
Summary: Ever wanted to ask the characters from the Dukes of Hazzard questions? Well, here's your chance! No question is to weird or wacky to be answered, so ask away!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I only own me (obviously) and any characters I may add later _**

* * *

Luke: What's going on here? Where are we?

Bo: I dunno, but it sure is cramped in here.

Voice: Why you're in my house! Well, the basement to be more exact.

(Everyone looks around suspiciously)

Voice: (smacks forehead) Over here.

(Everyone looks in the corner)

Jesse: What's the meaning of this?

Me: Why you're here on assignment. You've been chosen to travel to the most dangerous corners of the world and conquer the evil that lies there!

Everyone: What!

Me: Ha-ha! Fooled ya! You're actually in a Q&A fic.

Bo: What's that?

Me: Well, it's where the audience asks questions and you guys answer them.

Bo: Oh, ok.

Daisy: Now what do we do?

Me: Well, we wait for questions to come in and when I get enough, you get to answer them in the next chapter. And for you readers out there that have always wanted to ask the Dukes or anyone else on the show questions, here's your chance! Leave a review with your question (s) for the characters and they'll be answered!

* * *

**_Now we need questions! No question is to weird or wacky for this, so fire away!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: And we're back!

Bo: Back with what?

Luke: I figure she's talking about the questions.

Bo: Oh, I knew that….wait, Me's a she?

Luke: (Looks at Bo oddly)

Bo: What?

Me: (interrupts their bickering before it started) Ok, so who wants to do the disclaimer?

Bo: Not me.

Luke: Me either.

Me: (Sighs) Enie Meenie Minie Moe, catch a tiger by its toe, if it hollers let it go, enie meenie minie moe. (points to Luke)

Luke: Dang it.

_**Disclaimer: Me don't own us or anything to do with the Dukes of Hazzard**_

Me: I have a name ya know.

Luke: I don't know.

Me: Never mind, on to the questions!

LukeDukesbabygirl:

This ones for Luke.  
Has Daisy ever hit you with a frying pan and If the world was going to come  
to an end and all you had to do was kiss me to save the world would you do it?

**Luke: I'm not as clumsy as Bo is, so no, she hasn't.**

**Bo: Hey! That's not funny Luke!**

**Luke: Your right, it's hilarious! (starts laughing)**

**Bo: (grumbles)**

**Me: Luke, you still have a question to answer. **

**Luke: Oh yeah, I knew that.**

**Me: (under my breath) Twit…**

**Luke: (looks at other question) Hmm…if it was to save the world…yup.**

**Me: Next question!**

daisyduke80:

uh this is a question for Bo.

would you go out with me?

**Bo: Would I go out with ya? Well shoot, sure I would.**

**Luke: Bo, you'd go out with a goose if it was dressed like a girl.**

**Bo: Would not.**

**Luke: Would too.**

**Bo: Would not!**

**Jesse: Boys! Enough!**

**Me: Everyone keep your voices down! If my mom found ya'll here, she'd kill me.**

**Bo: (looks to Luke, then whispers) Would not**

**Jesse: Beauregard… (stern look)**

**Bo: Sorry…**

**Me: (snickers) Anywho, next question!**

Dukeaholic and John:

Okay, this is for Bo.

Move in with me, please!! Okay, so it's not a question, it's a command. Okay,  
fine.

WILL you move in with me? (You don't want to know what will happen if you say  
no...)

**Bo: (blank look) Uh…if I said no, what would happen?**

**Luke: I don't think you wanna take that chance.**

**Bo: Yeah……but I don't wanna move in with her! Me says she's talked to her on the phone before and she's crazy. **

**Me: FYI, my name is Jessie, not me.**

**Bo: What's FYI mean?**

**Luke: For your information**

**Bo: For my information what?**

**Luke: (smacks his forehead) **

**Me a.k.a Jessie: Here's another one, this time for everyone**

jj:

What's the scariest thing you ever did?

**Jesse: Hmm, that's a good one. **

**Bo: That one time Luke woke up with a major cowlick, now that was scary!**

**Luke: Har har, very funny Bo.**

**Bo: I know I am. (grins) **

**Luke: (punches his arm)**

**Bo: Ow! **

**Jesse: (while Bo and Luke are arguing) I think the scariest thing we ever done was let Bo learn to drive. (chuckles) But seriously, the scariest thing was probably when the boys made their first 'shine run alone.**

**Me: Wow that does sound scary.**

**Jesse: It was.**

**Me: Well, we got us one more question for tonight, and then it's off to dream land to dream about Bo! **

**Bo: What?**

**Me: Oops, that slipped…well, uh, anyway, next question!**

Elenhin:

Okay, so here is my question to both boys, I wanna know what the meanest  
prank they ever played on each others is...?

**Bo and Luke: (look at each other)**

**Bo: Hmm…the meanest prank we ever played on each other…**

**Luke: I think that one time I made Bo believe there was actually a giant mouse stalking him around the house at night. He wouldn't leave the room unless ALL the lights were on in the house.**

**Me: That's sad.**

**Luke: Yeah and it's even sadder because he was 20 when I did that.**

**(Everyone but Bo laughs)**

**Bo: Well Lukas, you remember that one time I made you think the tooth fairy was gonna steal all your teeth and you'd end up having to eat through a straw? **

**Luke: No you didn't**

**Bo: Did too.**

**Jesse: Luke, I have to agree with Bo. You were afraid of going to sleep at night because of it.**

**Luke: (frowns and crosses his arms)**

**Me: Wow, that was different (laughs) Well, that's it for now, but there'll be more soon, so send in those questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: (Comes back to the basement were everyone was kept hostage all night) Time for another round of questions!

Everyone but Uncle Jesse: (Pouts)

Me: Aw suck it up; it'll be over before ya know it.

Bo: But these questions are personal.

Me: So? That's what makes this fun!

Luke: You're crazy.

Me: Nah, I prefer to be called mentally insane.

Luke: Same thing.

Me: Ah well. Who'd like to do the disclaimer this time?

Everyone: Not me!

Me: Fine, I'll do it. (Then says under breath) Chickens.

Everyone: We heard that!

(A few minutes later….)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just holding them hostage. (Evil laugh) _**

**Me: That wasn't so hard. Now for the questions! **

SamwiseAtHeart:

Okay, this one is for Uncle Jesse. Would you please tell us the most  
embarrassing story you can remember both Bo and Luke doing? That would be  
wonderful.

**Uncle Jesse: Let's see here…. (Reads question) Hmm…the most embarrassin' story that they both did…well, I'd have to say it was when they had gone skinny dippin' the first time. Well, ol' Rosco came by and saw them and Rosco not having much love for us Dukes, he decided to arrest them for indecent exposure. Needless to say, without a car, they were forced to surrender. But that's not the end of the story. See, the boys decided they didn't want to take their clothes with them, instead they decided to go just wrapped in a bath towel. **

**When Rosco arrested them, he took them to town; they thought it couldn't get any worse. But it did. See when they's walking into the jailhouse, neither one of them could hold the towels around their waists since their arms were behind their backs. Unfortunately, their towels slipped down right in the middle of town with people everywhere. Even their recent dates were there, which didn't help the boys any. **

**After I got there and bailed them out, you can bet they never went anywhere without their clothes again. They wouldn't even go to town for a week after it happened. **

**Rosco: Ijit! I remember that. All the towns' folks were laughin'. **

**Bo: It wasn't funny. **

**Luke: Yeah, it wasn't. **

**Me: Darn, wish I could've been there. Oops, sorry, mind was wandering there. **

**Bo and Luke: (Gives me an odd look) **

**Me: What?? I bet I'm not the only one who'd wish they were there. I mean, you are two of the most handsomest guys around, what girl wouldn't want to wish they were there to witness that? **

**Everyone: (Starts talking at once) **

**Me: (Over everyone else) Shut up! There's still more questions. **

**Everyone: (Gets quiet) **

**Me: Good, now we got one for everyone here. **

ReneyC:

This question is for Uncle Jesse...

What is the worst fight the kids ever got into and how did you fix it?

This is for Luke: How do you come up with all your plans? You have no  
college education, yet can outthink the whole county?

This is for Boss Hogg: When ya gonna leave them Duke Boys alone?

This is for Daisy, When ya gonna put Enos outta his misery and kiss the man?

This is for Enos: When ya gonna kiss that girl? And when ya gonna get some  
meds for those hives so's ya can marry her?

This is for Luke and Bo: Was there a romance that ever really broke your  
heart? IF so with whom, and what happened?

This is for Bo and Luke individually: What was your most memorable race and  
why?

Thanks for what promises to be a really interesting story!

And please post that one you have in your profile. LOL

**Uncle Jesse: (Reads question) The worst fight they's ever gotten into eh? Well, I'd have to say it was when the kids were trying out for football. Bo and Luke were trying out for the high school football team, cause at the time they's both in high school. Bo was in 9th and Luke was in 12th. Well, Luke got mad that Bo made it in and he didn't. They's arguin' when they got home. I figured to let them settle it themselves, that is until I caught them chasing each other with ball bats around the yard and getting mighty close with their swings. I grabbed my shotgun and ran outside and just as I got out there, they both caught the other and started beating the tar out of each other. I fired a couple of shots in the air and got their attention. **

**I can guarantee you, they didn't do that again. At least, not with ball bats. **

**Me: Ouch. Sounds kinda like me and my sister. Well, Luke, your turn. **

**Luke: (Reads his question) Well that's easy. No one else is as smart as me, except Uncle Jesse. (Chuckles) Nah, actually being in the Marines helped out a lot. When your in war, you gotta be smarter then the enemy if you want to survive. When I come up with my plans, I almost always think of ways to use the bad guy's plans against them as long as I know what the plan is in the first place. And unlike a certain blonde-haired cousin of mine, I paid attention in school too. **

**Bo: Hey, I paid attention. **

**Luke: Yeah, when you got the threat of going to the woodshed if you didn't. **

**Bo: (Sticks his tongue out at Luke) **

**Me: Okay ladies, we still have more questions here. **

**Bo and Luke: (Looks offended to that) **

**Me: (Snickers) **

**Boss: I'll leave them Duke boys alone once they're in jail where they belong. **

**Bo: (Starts to say something, but I cut him off) **

**Me: Boss? **

**Boss: What? **

**Me: You're a meanie. **

**Boss: Rosco! Arrest that girl! **

**Me: Rosco, you try that and I'll open a can whoop ass on you. **

**Rosco: (Makes incoherent noises) **

**Daisy: My turn! (Smiles and reads question, then blushes) Well um, gee, I dunno when I would. Maybe when the time's right, I will. **

**Enos: (Blushes at his question) Well shoot; I'd love to do that if I could get up the courage. And I never thought of getting any medicine for my hives. **

**Me: I think we might have us a weeding in the works here. **

**Daisy and Enos: (Chuckles) **

**Me: Okay, Bo and Luke, this ones for both of ya. **

**Bo and Luke: (Reads question, then they start to think) **

**Me: (Starts singing the Jeopardy theme) **

**Bo and Luke: We're thinking! **

**Me: (Grins and keeps doing it) **

**Luke: Would you cut that out?? **

**Me: Someone needs a nap. Sheesh. **

**Luke: (Rolls eyes) Well, I can't think of one right off hand. **

**Bo: I can. This girl named Sara that I dated was the prettiest girl in Hazzard. I loved her to death and was even considering asking her to marry me. But it turns out she already had a fiancé. **

**Me: Aww, poor baby. (Hugs Bo) **

**Bo: (Returns the hug) Took me awhile, but I got over it and a couple weeks later, I went back to dating. **

**Me: (Grins as an idea popped into my head) **

**Bo: I don't like the looks of that grin. **

**Me: Oh it's nothing bad. But we'll get to it later. There's more questions and this next one is for you both individually. **

**Luke: Hmm…My most memorable race? It was probably when I beat Bo in that one race Boss sponsored. I got a nice trophy for it too. **

**Bo: I still say you cheated. **

**Luke: And I say you're a sore looser. **

**Bo: Am not. **

**Luke: Are too. Now answer the question, turnip brain. **

**Bo: (Grumbles) My most memorable race was probably my first NASCAR race. I won first place and even beat some of the best racers out there. **

**Me: Wish I had a trophy for something like that. All I got is a few softball trophies. Oh well. And thanks ReneyC! As long as questions keep coming in, there'll be a Q&A session for the Dukes, Boss and Rosco. And soon as I figure out how to word a few things and I get over the minor case of writers block I have, I'll be sure to post it! **

**Bo: What story would that be? **

**Me: Oh nothing you need to worry about. Yet. **

**Bo: I'm nervous now. **

**Me: (Laughs) Well, that's all for now. Remember to send in those questions! Reviews are literally what keeps this thing going. So ask away!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Dun dun dun. Its time once again for the fun game show, Ask the Dukes!

Rosco: This is a game show? Ooh goody!

Boss: Rosco, you pea brain! This ain't a game show!

Rosco: Ooh…its not? But she said it was.

Boss: I know that, but she was joking, you knucklehead.

Rosco: Ijit!

Boss: (Frustrated sigh)

Me: Okay (Draws out the word) Well, time once again for the disclaimer and I pick….(Looks at everyone thoughtfully) Bo. You get to do it this time.

Bo: Why me? Why can't Luke do it?

Luke: Cause I already did it once.

Bo: (Grumbles) Fine, I'll do it.

(Couple of minutes later…)

_**Disclaimer: She don't own us. She's just keeping us here against our will.**_

Me: Har har, very funny, _Beauregard._

Bo: (Dirty look)**_

* * *

_**

**(Another couple of minutes later...)**

**Me: Here's the first two questions and their from MysticEmerald.**

MysticEmerald:

Very very funny! I like it.

A question for Bo

Who would you pick Eminem or Cowboy Troy?

Question for Luke

What's the most stupidest most pathetic thing Bo has done?

**Bo: Isn't Eminem some kinda little round chocolate candy?**

**Me: No, he's a rapper.**

**Bo: A candy wrapper?**

**Everyone: (Stares at Bo blankly) **

**Me: Bo, listen and listen very carefully. I'm going to explain this the clearest I can. Eminem is NOT a candy or a candy wrapper. He is a human, who says stuff that goes along with a beat.**

**Bo: (Thinks about it for a minute) Oh, alright. I'll have to pick Cowboy Troy then.**

**Me: Alright then. Luke, your turn.**

**Luke: Hmm….that's a tough one. He's done quite a few stupid things before. (Thinks) Lets see…other then jumping off the barn roof pretending he was Superman, I think the most stupidest pathetic thing Bo ever did that I can remember was when he picked a fight with an angry mamma skunk. Needless to say, the skunk won.**

**Everyone but Bo: (Bursts out laughing)**

**(Several minutes later…..) **

**Me: Okay, now that was funny. **

**Bo: Was not…**

**Me: (Shakes head, grinning) Next question.**

SamwiseAtHeart:

This is hilarious! I love it! This is a brilliant idea :D

Okay, for the questions.

This one is for Rosco. When are you going to move out of your Momma's house?

This one's for Boss, how in the world did you get to be the County  
Commissioner. I don't think we've ever heard the story. I'd like to know.

This one's for the two boys. Bo, Luke, when was the first time you've ever  
jumped a car? What car was it that you jumped?

Uncle Jesse, how have you put up with all the boy's antics over the years? Do  
you have any coping methods?

Enos, I'm proud of you for being the Duke's friend's for all these years. I  
know it must be hard, especially when they leave you in the dust or in a pond  
or whatever. How do you put up with that and still continue to be their  
friends?

Daisy, I love your make up. What brand of make up do you use?

**Me: Yay! My fic is loved! **

**Rosco: Ooh goody! I got a question! (Looks over question) Uh, I don't know. My Momma takes real good care of me.**

**Me: Awww, that's really sweet of her.**

**Rosco: (Happy grin) Yeah, it is, khew. **

**Me: Hogg's turn!**

**Boss: (Frowns, then reads question) How did I become county commissioner? Well, it was a long time ago…**

**Jesse: Back before you was corrupt**

**Boss: Back before I was corrupt - gah! Jesse! Butt out! This is my question!**

**Jesse: Hehehe…**

**Boss: (Sticks a cigar in his mouth) Back in the day, I won by my opponent dropping out at the very last second. **

**Me: Hmm…seems truthful enough. Works for me! Bo and Luke's turn!**

**Bo: I recall the first time I jumped a car was the first time I drove a car. If I'm right, I think the car was Luke's. Luke had just bought it and when I jumped it…**

**Luke: When you jumped it, you totaled it.**

**Bo: When I jumped it, I totaled it.**

**Me: You weren't hurt?**

**Bo: Only thing hurt was my pride.**

**Me: Wow, you sure got lucky if the car got totaled.**

**Bo: Well, I might've gotten away from the jump without a scratch, but when Luke found out what I did to his car, I was eatin' through a straw for awhile.**

**Me: I bet. What about you Luke?**

**Luke: (Thinks) I think the first time I jumped a car, I was with Bo. Rosco was chasing us for speeding and we ended up having to jump a creek to get away from him. That was pretty fun and unlike Bo, I didn't total the car. And if I'm right, the car was a loner from Cooter's dad who still ran the garage at the time.**

**Me: Very interesting. I'm learning stuff I didn't know! I should write a story about this stuff!**

**Everyone: No! **

**Bo: You like beatin' me an' Luke up a lot.**

**Me: I know, but that's all the more reason to cuddle ya in my mind.**

**Bo and Luke: (Blank look) **

**Me: (Laughs) Uncle Jesse, your next.**

**Uncle Jesse: Well, the way I put up with their antics is simple. Whatever happens, happens. If I'm sure the boys don't need help with getting out of trouble, then I let them get out themselves. If they need help, which half the time they do, then I'll help them out. As for methods, I don't really have any. **

**Me: That's simple enough. Enos, your up!**

**Enos: Possum on a gum bush! The Duke boys are really good people. I can't find it in my heart to hold anything against them. I know they don't mean no harm in makin' me go into the ponds or anything, they's just tryin' to clear themselves of stuff they's been falsely accused of. 'Sides that, I've lost count of how many times they saved my hide over the years. Its hard to not be their friend when they've risked their own lives for ya.**

**Bo and Luke: (Smiles at that) **

**Everyone else: (Smiles as well) **

**Me: They sure are a one of a kind duo. Alrighty, we got one more question from this kind person, then we got one more for the day.**

**Daisy: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I normally just buy whatever is the cheapest, but still real good to use. **

**Me: I don't wear makeup. **

**Daisy: Why not?**

**Me: Dunno, never really liked it.**

**Daisy: Ah, I see.**

**Me: Anywho, here's the last question for tonight and this one is from my good friend, Elenhin!**

Elenhin

Bo, when an' why did the two of ya learn to play guitars, an why are ya  
always busting yer strings? Beauregard ain't busted his first one yet...

Luke, all the climbing ya always do on them cars when they's running, ever  
fell?

**Bo: You named your guitar Beauregard? Poor thing, having to have that name. You should call it Bo, that way the other guitars won't laugh at it. But I learned to play the guitar cause Luke did. And he learned it from his music teacher at school. Luke told me that himself. And I don't know why I always break the strings for. I've always done that and it's frustratin'.**

**Me: I've got a guitar and it's still got the original strings on it and it still sounds great. I've had it for like three or four years.**

**Bo: Lucky.**

**Me: I know. (Grins) **

**Luke: (rolls eyes) As for my question, no, I've never fallen off, though I've come pretty darn close. I tell ya, that's pretty scary.**

**Bo: No kiddin'. It ain't no picnic watchin' ya do it either. **

**Luke: Well, I'd rather do it, then have you do it and fall off. You have enough trouble walking on solid ground, let alone on a moving car.**

**Bo: Cute.**

**Luke: I know I am.**

**Me: (Chuckles) While they're going at each other, I'm gonna end it here tonight, mainly since I ran outta questions. So send 'em in! Even if you've asked a question already, feel free to ask more. No question is to wacky for this! 'Til next time, see ya! **


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Once again, we got more questions! Yay! (Does a goofy little happy dance)

Everyone: No!!! No more questions!!!

Me: Too bad. As long as people have questions for ya'll, we're gonna keep going. 'Sides, its fun having you guys here. I might just make a couple of ya stay here for good. (Grins at Bo and Luke)

Bo and Luke: (Looks worriedly at each other)

Me: (Still grinning) Disclaimer time!

Everyone: (Groans)

Me: Oh get over it. It's not that bad.

Everyone: (Groans again)

Me: (Smacks forehead) Rosco, you do it this time.

Rosco: Khew, khew, khew!

(Several reminders and sometime later….)

_**Disclaimer: She don't own us. (Listens to what was said again) Ijit! She's just usin' us.**_

Me: That wasn't so bad, now was it? 

Rosco: (Incoherent noises)

**

* * *

Me: We got us a good batch of questions today! Five to be exact, so let's get rollin'! First up, Luke! **

Jduke:

Luke, what is ideal of romantic date?  
What kind of girl would you date?

**Luke: My idea of a romantic date is simple. A night out with dinner and a movie, me paying of course (if I can afford it at the time, which I try hard to be able to do), then spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend. The kind of girl I'd date is, someone who's honest, friendly, and an all around good person.**

**Me: Aww, you're a real gentleman when it comes to dates, aren't you?**

**Luke: I try my best to be.**

**Me: We need more guys like you around here, though I could settle keeping you or Bo here for good. **

**Bo: You wouldn't.**

**Me: Wouldn't I? (Evil laugh) (Coughs) Pay no mind to what I just said. Next question!**

Skymouth:

This question is for Rosco:

Khee! Rosco is here! Would you let me glomp you?

**Rosco: (Grins his goofy grin) khew, yeah, I'm here. (Reads rest of question) Uh, what's glomp mean?**

**Bo: I think Skymouth means hit ya on the head. That's my guess. **

**Rosco: Ooh! If they did that, I'd have to cuff 'em and stuff 'em for scuffin' an official officer of the law.**

**Me: (Shrugs) Next question!**

xxsykochick16:

This one is for Daisy: What was the worst thing Bo, Luke, and Uncle Jesse  
ever did to get on your nerves?

**Daisy: (Reads question) Well, Uncle Jesse hasn't really ever done anything to get on my nerves. Bo and Luke on the other hand, that's a different story. I think the worst thing they ever did to get on my nerves was track mud through the entire house then try to blame it on the pig.**

**Me: Typical guys.**

**Bo and Luke: Hey!**

**Me: Hay is for horses. Next question!**

bj lucas:

This is wonderful! ok, my question is for Bo, will you marry me? um shakes  
head did I say that out loud? what I meant to ask is,

what's your favorite time of year? I'm secretly thinking its Valentines day,  
I'll just bet you get a mountain of Valentines cards, right?

Barbara

**Bo: (Blank look) **

**Me: (Snaps fingers in front of his face) **

**Bo: Huh? Oh, my favorite time of the year? It's probably Thanksgiving. Though I do get quite a few Valentine cards on Valentines day. **

**Luke: We all know why that is. **

**Rosco: Uh, why?**

**Luke: Bo likes to pig out on all the food. As long as I can remember, there's never been a Thanksgiving where there were leftovers. **

**Me: Wow. Talk about a bottomless pit.**

**Bo: Cute.**

**Me: I know you are. (Grins)**

**Bo: (Shakes his head) **

**Me: (Snickers) Next one!**

ReneyC

Got a question for ... How and when did you first start hanging out with  
the Duke Cousins. You are a great friend to them and almost seem like the 4th  
Duke Cousin. Where is your family, and how come you don't stay out at your  
farm?

Uncle Jesse, are ya ever going to share your crawdad bisque recipe?

Luke and Bo can ya sing us a song?

**Cooter: Well, it was a long time ago back when we was kids. My dad and Uncle Jesse were real good friends. I'd go with my dad just to see Uncle Jesse. Then one day we went there and there were two brats and Daisy. **

**Bo and Luke: Hey!**

**Cooter: Just kiddin'! But anyway, one day we went to see Uncle Jesse and I heard something in the barn. Going to investigate, I saw Luke talking to a pig. We introduced ourselves, then went inside where I met miss Daisy. After introducing ourselves again, Luke took me to meet Bo, who was still in diapers. Since then we've been real good friends.**

**As for my family, they all live out of state and it's hard for them to come visit, though we do keep in touch a lot. And as for why I never stay at my farm, well, that's simple. The garage ain't there. 'Sides that, staying at the garage saves on gas and saves time. **

**Me: That's what I'd do if I had a garage and farm. Uncle Jesse, you're up!**

**Uncle Jesse: Am I ever gonna share my crawdad bisque recipe? Well, I don't think I will, at least not yet. **

**Me: I'm sure interested in tryin' crawdad bisque one day.**

**Bo: You'll love it. It's my favorite. **

**Me: Then I'm all the more interested in trying it! **

**Jesse: Well then, I think I'll make a batch once we're finished here.**

**Me: Yay! Ooh, double yay! We get a song this time! **

**Bo and Luke: (Looks at each other) **

**Luke: We might as well.**

**Bo: Yup. **

**Bo and Luke: (Gets their guitars which magically appear out of nowhere) **

**Luke: Ready cousin?**

**Bo: You bet.**

**Luke: 1…2…3. **

**Bo and Luke: (Start playing) ****Carryin' on like we did before. Ten in the tank, four on the floor. V8 screamin', we're back for more. Carryin' on like we did before. **

Luke: Didn't we raise us a ruckus? Didn't we kick up our heals?

Bo: Sheriff Rosco cussed us. He said we were hell on wheels.

Luke: But didn't we burn up the back roads? Didn't we have us some fun?

Bo: Hey, I got a great idea! 

**Luke: What?  
**

**Bo: What do you say we make one more run? **

Bo and Luke: Carryin' on like we did before. Ten in the tank, four on the floor. V8 screamin', we're back for more. Carryin' on like we did before. 

**(Quick pause in singing) **

Bo and Luke: V8 screamin', we're back for more. Carryin' on like we did before.

Bo: Yee-haw! 

**Everyone else, except Boss: (Cheers) **

**Bo and Luke: (Grins and bows)**

**Me: That was great! I love that song! **

**Bo: It is pretty fun to sing.**

**Me: Yup. Unfortunately though, its time to go for now. Everyone, be sure to send in your questions! Like I've said before, reviews are literally what keeps this going! TTFN, ta, ta for now! Yee-Haw!**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: We're baaaack!!

Everyone: (Sarcastically) Yippie…

Me: Oh you're happy to see me and you know it.

Boss: Can we get this over with? I got me a county to corrupt….err I mean run.

Me: Lemme think about it. Um, no.

Boss: (Frowns)

Me: Well, Boos, since your wanting to be impatient today, you can do the disclaimer.

Boss: What!

Me: You heard me.

Boss: I don't have to listen to you.

Me: Yeah you do. Cause if you don't, I'll make you poof.

Boss: You can't do that.

Me: Can't I? (Raises an eyebrow)

Boss: (Grumbles and gives in) Fine, I'll do it, but I ain't gonna like it.

Me: (Smiles) That's more like it.

(After a bit more grumbling from Boss…)

_**Disclaimer: She don't own us. She's just gonna be the death of us all!**_

Me: I've already killed the Dukes off once.

Bo: That wasn't fun.

Me: Yeah, made me cry, even though I did it. Anywho, on to the questions!

* * *

**Me: We got a lot of questions today! And by a lot I mean enough to do the next two chapters after this one!**

**Bo: (Pouts) You mean we gotta keep doing this?**

**Me: Yup. Even when the day comes this thing ends, I'm still gonna keep ya'll here. Well, at least one or two of ya. Anywho, Cooter, you're up first!**

SamwiseAtHeart:

Hey , do you like being scruffy, or clean-shaven better?

Bo, Luke, what would you guys do if ever the General Lee were to disappear of  
the face of the planet, never to be seen again?

Boss, why did you choose white to be the color you always wear? I would think  
it would get so dirty with all that eating of greasy food that you do.

Rosco, what would you do if ever Flash had puppies?

Uncle Jesse I've got two for you. First, what's your favorite hymn? Second,  
do you know how far back your family moonshine recipe actually goes?

Daisy, have you really put starch in the boys' trunks before, or is that all  
just here say?

**Cooter: Well alrighty then. (Reads question) Hmm…I'd say scruffy. Makes me look tougher.**

**Me: (Laughs) Typical guy. Always prefers to be dirty rather then nice and clean.**

**Cooter: (Chuckles and shrugs)**

**Me: Bo, Luke, your up! **

**Bo and Luke: (Reads question) **

**Bo: If the General ever disappeared, we wouldn't be drivin' anymore. That car is more then a car, he's family. If he disappeared, me an' Luke would be devastated.**

**Luke: You can say that again cousin.**

**Bo: (Starts to repeat himself, stopping when he saw the look Luke gave him) **

**Me: Aww. I don't even own a real General Lee, but I understand how you'd feel. **

**Bo and Luke: (Nods) **

**Boss: (Interrupts) My turn.**

**Me: Boss, your rude.**

**Boss: Am not. (Reads his question) I chose white because it's the same as the White House.**

**Me: In other words, you wanted to be a mini-president?**

**Boss: Something like that.**

**Me: Interesting….Rosco, your up!**

**Rosco: Khew! If Flash ever had puppies, I'd be the happiest granddaddy in the state. (Grins) **

**Everyone but Boss: Awww!**

**Rosco: (Happy grin and laugh) **

**(Couple minutes later…) **

Uncle Jesse: My turn. I'd have to say my favorite hymn would have to be Amazing Grace. As for my 'shine recipe, it goes way back before these US of A states were made. So at least 200 years. 

**Me: Wow, that's a long time.**

**Uncle Jesse: Sure is.**

**Me: (Smiles) Daisy, your turn.**

**Daisy: Alright. (Reads question) Oh I've definitely done it before. In fact, just last week I did it. They made me mad, so I got even by doing that.**

**Me: Glad I'm not them.**

**Bo: Har har.**

**Me: (Smiles sweetly at Bo) **

**Bo: (Shakes his head) **

**Me: Next question!**

LukeDukesbabygirl:

Hey I'm back.  
I know I'm Luke Dukes baby girl but I just had to ask Bo a question  
How do you feel about the look a like on Smallville who plays Jonathan Kent?  
Love you Luke! (kiss kiss)

**Me: Bo, your up! (Then thinks to self) This oughta be interesting. **

**Bo: (Reads question) There's a guy who looks like me??**

**Me: Yup. He's a bit older, but you can definitely tell he looked exactly like you when he was younger.**

**Bo: (Too shocked to speak) **

**Me: Uh Bo? (Waves hand in front of his face) **

**Luke: That's scary.**

**Me: What is?**

**Luke: There's two Bo's.**

**Me: (Grins) That's not scary. That's awesome!**

**Luke: (Shakes his head) Girls. **

**Me: What?!**

**Luke: Nothing. Next question.**

**Me: That's my line!**

**Luke: Then say it.**

**Me: I don't want to. Oh, by the way, Luke, you got a message there after Bo's question.**

**Luke: Huh? (Reads it) **

**Me: Someone has a crush on you, that's sweet. (Smiles) **

**Luke: (Smiles) **

**Me: Next question!**

Candylovin Fehrian:

This is too funny!

Okay, here's my first question for Luke:  
What's the story behind the ring on your pinky?

And Bo:  
Can you tell us how you got Luke to hit you with a baseball bat, which made  
your head dent the wall?

Love you guys! ;-)

**Luke: (Reads his question) My ring? Oh, it's my graduation ring. I got it when I graduated high school. Bo got one when he graduated, but he lost his the next day.**

**Bo: I didn't loose it. I just misplaced it.**

**Luke: Same thing.**

**Bo: (Shrugs) My turn. (Reads question) That was a very painful experience. Luke had just come home from school and was in a bad mood. I kept bugging him, which made him madder. Next thing I know he's grabbing this ball bat and starts chasing me with it. He got me in a corner and I saw him swing the bat at my head. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital, everyone looking at me and my head pounding.**

**Me: Ouch.**

**Bo: Yeah, big ouch. Luke never lost his temper like that again. At least not at me.**

**Luke: I learned my lesson right then and there. After I realized I'd hit you, I was so scared that I had killed you when you weren't moving…. (Looks down) **

**Bo: Aw Luke… (Hugs him) **

**Luke: (Hugs him back) **

**Everyone else: (Stays quiet, watching them)**

**(Several minutes later….) **

**Me: Well, that's all the questions for now. Any that didn't get answered here, will get answered either next chapter or the chapter after that. But feel free to keep the questions coming, that way I'll be able to get the next chapter done. TTFN, ta ta for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Awesome! We got enough questions to cover at least 4 chapters this time!

Bo: Aren't you done torturing us?

Me: I'm not torturing you. I'm not inflicting pain or starving you. I mean c'mon, Bo you just had like 5 different things to eat a few minutes ago!

Bo: No, it was more like 6 things.

Me: I rest my case. Anywho, disclaimer time! And this time, Daisy gets to have a crack at it.

Daisy: (Smiles) Well sure, I'll give it a shot.

(Couple minutes later…)

_**Disclaimer: She doesn't own, she's just borrowing us for this fun fic.**_

Me: Thank you Daisy. See, that's one thing we got in common, we're not as hardheaded as the guys are.

Daisy: (Laughs)

Me: (Grins at the guys) On to the questions!

* * *

**Me: Like I said earlier, we got us quite a few questions this time, so let's get crackin'! First up, Bo.**

Dukeaholic and John:

Okiedokey!! Here we go.

Bo, Why are you so sexy?

Luke, you're sexy too, but why aren't you as sexy as Bo? (Although you have  
darling eyes :D)

Rosco, do you ever wish you didn't decide to be dishonest?

Uncle Jesse, I like your hat. Where can I get one?

Daisy, do you get tired of all these strange men hitting on you?

Enos, is Daisy the only person you've ever considered marrying?

Boss, why did you become so dishonest?

**Bo: (Reads question) Why am I so sexy? I dunno. I just am. (Flashes his charming smile) **

**Me: (Sees it and starts to daydream, looking at Bo) **

**Bo: (Notices and waves his hand in front of my face) **

**Me: Huh? Oh, sorry. (Blushes) Um, next!**

**Luke: (Reads) Uh, all I can say is, that was random.**

**Everyone: (Laughs) **

**Rosco: Ooh, my turn! Khew, khew! (Reads his question) Well uh, actually, no. I never thought of it.**

**Boss: Ain't that obvious.**

**Rosco: Oh hush. (Mutters to himself) Fat meadow muffin.**

**Everyone else: (Snickers)**

**Me: Uncle Jesse, your turn.**

**Uncle Jesse: (Reads) Why Daisy gave me this for my birthday when she was a kid.**

**Daisy: I don't even remember where I did get it. **

**Me: Wow, I figured it was old, but not that old. Daisy, you're up.**

**Daisy: (Reads her question) I do actually, but nothing I can really do about it, well, except teach them fellas a lesson.**

**Me: Sounds like something my sister would do. **

**Daisy: (Laughs) **

**Enos: Possum on a gum bush! I got another question! (Grins and reads, then blushes) Well uh, yeah…yeah she is.**

**Daisy: Aw Enos, you ol' softy. (Smiles and hugs him) **

**Enos: (Grins happily)**

**Boss: Bah! My turn. (Reads) One word. Money.**

**Me: in other words, you're a modern day Scrooge? **

**Boss: One more smart remark like that, and I'll have Rosco cuff and stuff you! **

**Me: Boss, your forgetting something.**

**Boss: Like what?**

**Me: One word. Poof.**

**Boss: (Frowns and sticks his cigar in mouth) **

**Me: (Grins) Next!**

Elenhin:

Cooter, buddy, what other birds have ya chased of the cliff? An'  
what's that animal in that ol' cave chased ya out?

Bo, (hugs) what's the worst wreck ya can remember?

Luke (hugs) when ya weld on the spikes on the truck, why the heck ain't ya  
using goggles or gloves? Makes me wonder if ya really know what yer doing  
considering that thing has a temperature on over 30 Celsius, and it can both  
burn away yer hands and burn out yer sight. And, if you weld like that, what's  
the worst burn ya got?

**Cooter: (Grins) I chased a big ol' turkey buzzard off once. That thing was uglier then Boss Hogg.**

**Boss: If you weren't needed around here, I'd have Rosco put you UNDER the jail!**

**Me: Boss?**

**Boss: What?**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Boss: (Incoherent noise) **

**Me: That's better.**

**Cooter: Back to me! That thing in that cave was a big ol' grizzly bear. Mean son of a gun too.**

**Me: I don't doubt that. Bo, you're up to bat.**

**Bo: Great. (Reads) Hmm…I think the worst wreck I can remember was when the tires on the General blew out when I was landing after a jump. That was not fun. The General was in the garage for a month and I was in the hospital just as long.**

**Me: Ouch. I'm glad you and the General are alright though.**

**Bo: So are we. **

**Luke: My turn. (Reads) Well, at the time I didn't have any gloves or goggles on hand. Cooter forgot to get them from his farm. And the worst burn I ever got was probably a third degree burn on my left hand.**

**Me: That really had to hurt. I've never gotten a burn worse then a first degree burn, though I've had my share of injuries, which range from getting a can of beans dropped on my foot to getting hit in the face with a can of soup. **

**Bo: You don't have very good luck with cans of food, do you?**

**Me: Nope. **

**Bo: (Shakes his head) **

Me: Moving on now! 

SamwiseAtHeart:

Hey there Me, I got a question for you before I have a couple more questions  
for the others. First off, this is a brilliant idea. Where in the word did you  
come up with the ideas to hold the Hazzard County clan hostage and make them  
answer questions? Oh and how did you get them to come into that little room  
you're questioning them in? I hope you didn't do anything too bad to them...

Bo, Luke, what is your favorite kind of fish?

Boss, what would you do if your twin brother Abraham Lincoln Hogg were to  
suddenly show up, boot you out of office and take over Hazzard County?

Rosco, do you think you'll ever get tired of "hot pursuit?"

Daisy, who's your favorite singer?

Cooter, just how many loner cars do you own? It seems you always have at least  
one or two hand, excluding the ones that get blown up or trashed in some  
accident or another.

**Me: Sweet, I got a question! Okay then. How did I come up with this idea? That's simple. I was reading something similar to this on a website the other day. I can't remember the name of the site, but I thought about it for a bit and realized I don't recall anything like this being done with the Dukes. And the way I got them into the room? Well, that's also simple. I tricked them all. I tricked Boss with money, Rosco with Flash, Bo I just kidnapped. Not really (Laughs) I lead him here with food. And then I used Bo to get Luke here. Then I used them both to get Uncle Jesse and Daisy here. As for Cooter, he came on his own free will and Enos because Daisy was here.**

**Bo: Wow, she's smarter then you are, Luke.**

**Luke: No she ain't. **

**Me: Yes I am. That just proves girls are smarter then guys. Well, in most cases anyway.**

**Bo: That's sexist.**

**Me: Well, look at it this way. Men were sexist way before women were. **

**Daisy: She's got a point, Bo.**

**Bo: (Makes a weird, aggravated noise)**

**Me: He knows I'm right. But Anywho, we're getting off subject here. Ok ladies (referring to Bo and Luke) your turn.**

**Bo: We're not ladies. **

**Luke: But my favorite kinda fish is probably trout.**

**Bo: Mine's fish sticks.**

**Me: I think the question was referring to live fish, not food fish.**

**Bo: I knew that. Probably salmon then.**

**Me: I like salmon too. Salmon patties are really good. Anywho, Boss is next.**

**Boss: (Reads question) If he ever did that, I'd boot him right back out and take back everything.**

**Me: Uh huh…though I think Abe would make a better commissioner then you.**

**Boss: (Frowns) **

**Me: Next!**

**Rosco: Khew, khew! Are you kiddin'? Hot pursuit is my life! **

**Me: I'll take that as a no.**

**Bo and Luke: Me too.**

**Daisy: My turn! (Reads) My favorite singer is probably Waylon Jennings.**

**Me: Country folk sure do have good taste in music. **

**Daisy: That we do.**

**Me: (Smiles) Last but not least, Cooter, your up.**

**Cooter: Well, I'd have to say I own quite a few. I need to with the Duke boys around. Otherwise I wouldn't have a spare car for myself.**

**Bo: Har-har.**

**Cooter: What?**

**Bo: Nothing. (Chuckles) **

**Cooter: Well, alright then.**

**Me: Well, that's all for now, but you can bet there's gonna be more to come soon! So stick around ya'll and remember to ask away!**


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Wow, what can I say? I like completely forgot about this. Nah, not really, I just now found where I put all the questions. (Laughs)

Everyone: (Smacks their foreheads)

Bo: So you mean to tell us, that you kept us all here this whole time cause you forgot where you put the questions?

Me: Yep.

Bo: (Sighs)

Me: Hey! Its not my fault! I got distracted by other stuff and when I went to ask you guys more questions, I forgot where they were.

Bo: Your crazy.

Me: I know you are.

Bo: (Sticks tongue out)

Me: (Grabs his tongue) This is what happens when my brat brother does this.

Bo: Let go!

Me: Will you behave?

Bo: (Nods)

Me: Good boy. (Smirks and lets his tongue go)

Bo: (Frowns and crosses his arms, pouting)

Me: (Laughs) Well, I think we best get to the questions, got some from 19 people this time! Yay!

Everyone: (Groans)

Me: Let's see….who's turn to do the disclaimer? Ah! Uncle Jesse, your turn!

Jesse: (Nods) Lets see here…

(A short time later…)

_**Disclaimer: She doesn't own us. We're just here for the entertainment of the readers.**_

Me: Thanks Uncle Jesse

Jesse: Your quite welcome

Me: Now onto the questions!

**Me: Here's the first questions! These are from Bo Maniak. **

Bo Maniak: Bo what would you name your children if you had 4 of them?Jesse did Bo or Luke ever have braces?Bo do you work out?

Daisy which cousin would you date if they weren't your cousin?

Jesse what was the most cutest thing Bo did when he was a baby?

And last Bo have you ever considered going into the marines?

**Bo: What would I name my children if I had four of them? Well, I honestly don't care much for children, but I will help them if they need help. But if I had my own, and they're boys, I'd name them Lukas, Tommy, Johnny, and Junior. If they were girls, I'd name them Daisy Mae, Sara Beth, Elizabeth, and Abigail. **

**Luke: You'd name one after me?**

**Bo: Of course. You are my hero. **

**Luke: (looks down, deeply touched)**

**Daisy: That's so sweet you'd name one after me too. (Smiles)**

**Bo: Well, you are more my big sister then cousin. **

**Daisy: (Hugs him) **

**Bo: (Hugs her back) **

**Me: (Smiles) That's sweet. **

**Jesse: (Smiles, then reads his question) Did either of them have braces? Bo did for two years. I was always getting onto him about chewing gum and eating stuff he wasn't supposed to with braces.**

**Bo: It still wasn't fair… (Crosses arms)**

**Luke: (Snickers)**

**Bo: (Shoots him a dirty look)**

**Me: Ok you two, no fighting. **

**Bo: (Snorts and reads his question) Do I work out? Nah, I get a good workout outrunning the Hazzard 'law' and doing work around the farm. **

**Me: (Says dreamily) Sure has been doing a mighty fine job.**

**Bo: (Smiles sweetly)**

**Me: (Grins at him) Daisy's turn.**

**Daisy: (Reads question, then giggles) If they weren't my cousins, I'd have a hard time picking.**

**Me: Well, it'd have to be Luke. Bo's mine. (Grabs Bo's arm)**

**Daisy and Luke: (Laughs) **

**Bo: Are all women from your hometown as crazy as you?**

**Me: Nope. **

**Bo: Oh boy…**

**Jesse: (Chuckles and looks at question) The cutest thing he ever did as a baby? Hmm… (Thinks) Well, I'd have to say it was when he saw Luke for the first time. The look on Bo's face when he saw his cousin for the first time is something I won't ever forget.**

**Me: Aww I bet he was soooo adorable as a baby.**

**Daisy: He was. **

**Luke: Yeah. It's a shame he grew up. **

**Bo: Cute Luke, real cute.**

**Luke: I know I am.**

**Bo: (Rolls eyes, then reads question) Did I ever consider going into the Marines? Nope. I'm not interested in it. Only reason Luke had gone, was because he'd been drafted. **

**Luke: (Nods) It's not something I'd want to do again.**

**Me: (Nods) We got one more question for today, but a lot more left to go. This one's from keitaya.**

keitaya:

Hi... I love this story... can I just ask if Bo has any embarrassing stories  
about Luke? Everyone else is asking about Bo's so why not Luke's?

**Bo: (Snickers) Oh I got a few alright. One time Luke ended up getting so drunk, that he ran around town in his underwear, singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. True story folks!**

**Luke: Hey! I did not do that!**

**Rosco: Yeah you did. I cuffed ya and stuffed ya for indecent exposure.**

**Luke: (Gets quiet) **

**Me: (Laughing) **

**Bo: Then this one other time that he got drunk, he tried to get a date with a car. **

**Luke: (Turning bright red from embarrassment) **

**Me: (Laughing harder) **

**Bo: That was pretty funny. Then this one time (Gets cut off) **

**Luke: Bo! That's enough!**

**Bo: Sorry, just answerin' the question.**

**Luke: (Grumbles) **

**Me: (Finally calms down) Well, that was definitely something I wasn't expecting, sure was funny though! But unfortunately, that's all for today. Until next time, DON'T LET LUKE GET DRUNK!!! At least not when there's no cameras around.**


End file.
